Peace
by Catnip
Summary: Chi Chi is visited by Goku's spirit. Kinda mushy, and romantic. I hope ya like it.


Disclaimer: I do not now nor ever shall own DBZ  
Author's Note: This takes place after the cell games. I think you can kinda pick that up even though it's never mentioned. Um, I guess I wrote this when I was high on estrogen. Kinda, cheesy, but sweet. Anyway just read.  
P.S. I hope I didn't make any spelling errors, my computer is so out of date, well the software is anyway. If I did please forgive me.  
  
Peace  
by Catnip  
  
Chi Chi put down the spoon she was holding. She decided to let the large pot of stew simmer for an hour or so. She looked over to the glass door that led to the yard. It looked almost like a picture. The trees swaying gently in the summer breeze, and the hammock dancing with them between two strong trunks of oak.   
"It's been to long since I've taken a nap outside" she said rubbing her swollen womb  
The last time she had done that. Goku was alive. One afternoon when he was home they spent the afternoon lounging on the hammock. Chi Chi walked through the kitchen and opened the back door. She was greeted by the sounds of nature singing in her ear; birds, squirrels, and insects. She steadied the hammock and rolled onto her back. For a few seconds the net rocked itself adjusting to her weight. Lying back she breathed in focusing on the child living inside her. She was ready to have this baby. She only wished that Goku were here to hold her hand when it was time.  
Yumcha had offered to be there. He has offered it many times in the past few months. But each time he did Chi Chi refused him kindly. She wasn't reday for that, and she doubted that she ever would be. Goku was the only one for her. Goku had made this child and if anyone would be there holding her hand it would be him. But obveously, such wasn't the case. Goku was gone, and he wasn't coming back. It made Chi Chi sad that he would never see the child that they had made together. Everything, that had happened recently was sad for Chi Chi, but it came as a great releif to her that she and Goku had been parted while they were on good terms.  
The last night they had was one Chi Chi wouldn't ever forget. It had been filled with so much emotion. So many feeling that had never been told. They had speant the entire night apologizing to eachother for their marriage. They both knew it wasn't ideal, and that they'd cause eachother alot of pain. But their relationship wasn't worth sacraficing. Neither of them wanted to seperate, they both knew that they were in love with eachother. That night they had made love in peace. And it was that peace in them that concieved their new child.  
Chi Chi closed her eyes with her hands over her belly, and began drift to sleep. Minutes past and her thoughts focused on Goku. She began to think to herself  
"Oh my Goku. Oh my Go chan. I wish you were here again. I wish you were here to hold me again. Aye me Goku, let me feel you once more."  
She wanted Goku, and her need was growing with her every breath. The air around her began to feel warm, and the wind began to blow toward her very gently. She almost swore that the wind spoke to her. It wispered smoothly  
"Chi"  
She stirred and her eyes opened  
"Goku" she said softly  
An envolope of warm air surrounded her, as the hammock began to rock again.  
"Chi Chi" she heard once more.   
"Goku, can you hear me?" she said telepathicly  
"I'm here" he answered  
"Where are you Goku?" she asked  
"I'm here, in your mind. I can only speak to you for a little while though"   
"Oh it'll be enough. I've missed you too much"  
"I know, I have too" he said "I'm always here Chi, I'm always in your mind"  
His voice began to die down into a whisper  
"You're ready" he said "I love you Chi Chi, always"  
Along her collar bone she felt a tingling sensation, almost like Goku had kissed her there. Chi Chi sighed and embraced the warm air like a hug.  
"I love you to Goku"  
Chi Chi began to fall asleep, and Goku took the chance to pull her into a dream. Their dream was made of things only the mind could conjour. Their abstract feelings made the sky and the earth, and their every desire was the sun and moon. It was only them. The holding, feeling, sight, taste, even smell was enough, and it would be enough for a very long time. The dream had no beginning and no end. Even after Chi Chi awoke and went back inside the dream still lived. Goku still lived, even though he was gone, maybe forever he was very alive inside her. Their telepathic bond had been mended, and grown even stronger.   
Chi Chi was not sure about the future, She didn't know if she'd ever see Goku again. She didn't know if Gohan or the baby would always be safe. She didn't know if her life would ever be normal again, but she did know that whatever happened Goku would always be there. He would always be in their dream. The dream where love was the earth and trust was the sky. Every kiss was the moon and every touch was the sun. In their dream she would always be at peace.  
  
Cheesy? I'm a hopless romantic, I'll never get bored of writeing all this mushy, poetic stuff. Well it's supposed to be poetic, I'm useally pretty good at that stuff. Anyway review please. 


End file.
